1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for integrated circuit design. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for improved object placement in integrated circuit (IC) design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits. Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using Silicon as a substrate and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip”, an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
Circuit designers use a variety of software tools to design electronic circuits that accomplish an intended task. For example, a digital circuit may be designed to accept digital inputs, perform some computation, and produce a digital output. An analog circuit may be designed to accept analog signals, manipulate the analog signals, such as my amplifying, filtering, or mixing the signals, and produce an analog or digital output. Generally, any type of circuit can be designed as an IC.
The software tools used for designing ICs produce, manipulate, or otherwise work with the circuit layout at very small scales. Some of the components that such a tool may manipulate may only measure tens of nanometer across when formed in Silicon. The designs produced and manipulated using these software tools are complex, often including hundreds of thousands of such components interconnected to form an intended electronic circuitry.
The software tools manipulate these components at the components level, or blocks of components level. A block of components is also known as a cell. A cell in an IC design is a portion of the IC design. One way of identifying cells in an IC design is to overlay a grid of imaginary vertical and horizontal lines on the design, and deeming each portion of the IC design bound by horizontal and vertical lines as a cell. Cells formed in this manner are commonly known as global routing cells, or g-cells. Imposing such a grid on an IC design abstracts the global routing problem away from the actual wire implementation and gives a more mathematical representation of the task.
An IC design software tool can, among other functions, manipulate cells, or interconnect components of one cell with components of other cells. The interconnects between components are called wires. A wire is a connection between parts of electronic components, and is formed using a metallic material that conducts electricity.